


Safe space

by haveacupofrage



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveacupofrage/pseuds/haveacupofrage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Safe space

Noin was very much acquainted with her friend’s face even though he used that odd mask all the time now. In the beginning he seemed uncomfortable always checking if it was in place. Maybe that’s why he acquired the habit of crashing into her room in the freetime leaving the mask in some corner and spending time doing nothing or reading. Before the mask he already did that but not so often. Her room was his safe space. Most of times she didn’t bother and kept doing her stuff but sometimes she need space and kicked him out. 

Of course people talked about this and many gossips circulated around the base. Treize warned them since it was his obligation as an instructor but he didn’t really care. He said a vague “don’t do anything irresponsible. If you put yourselves in trouble I will be in trouble too.” but never forbid the visits. In fact Treize wasn’t willing to be strict with them because differently from other cadets Noin and Zechs were lonely kid who didn’t have family. 

So the visits continued and nothing special happened in her room. Sometimes Zechs was in good mood then he became more talkative. These times they spent hours chatting, playing chess and sometimes laughing or in some rare occasions discussing deep questions of their lives.


End file.
